


It takes just a moment (Sam/Dean implied; ficlet)

by Nina36



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s01e15 The Benders, Ficlet, Gen, M/M, outsider pov, wincest!ust!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 18:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina36/pseuds/Nina36





	It takes just a moment (Sam/Dean implied; ficlet)

Inspired by this gif:

It’s just a moment…not even a whole second, and she knows. From where she is standing she sees how Sam’s eyes lit up: relief, gratitude…and like sunlight tearing away mist, out of place, but absolutely blinding: happiness.

Sam is happy to see his brother - and she’s starting to doubt the truth of Dean’s words, a niggling suspicion, because the alternative is just…too big, twisted to wrap her mind around it. He is happy.

Adoration. She see a fragment of it, powerful…all encompassing in his smile, in the way he is looking at the older man.

She shifts, as the air in that hellhole almost fills with electricity. She knows she’s seeing something private, something that is more than a reunion between two close brothers.

Adoration…Dean, for all his bravado, for all his lies and determination, for a moment is just like a kid…smiling and letting out all the relief and love he feels for the younger man.

“Damn it’s good to see you!”

 They will find a way out of nightmare, officer Kathleen has no doubts about it, they will because there’s no way Dean could afford to live without the younger man. Sam will find a way to help him, because she has the feeling they’re used to have each other’s backs.

They’ll be together …whatever they  are and whatever they have _together_.

Officer Kathleen shakes her head. She won’t go there…she refused to. Whatever those two men are…what they have is powerful, what they have is real. It brightens that place, it’s a force to be reckoned with.

It’s love...and that’s the only thing she really needs to know


End file.
